as the past you had gone
by dawnstory'shinata
Summary: check out find


_**Pairing " Hyuga Hinata- Sabaku Gaara**_

 _ **WARNING 1 : MATURE**_

 _ **Warning 2 : crackpair, EYD,Typo SadEnding**_

 _ **Naruto belong to MK**_

The world has changed, me and you as past as now not the same, im just alone with loved and you had Gone.

"Gaara-kun," Seorang gadis kecil berkostum badut berdiri mematung diantara ramainya acara ulang tahun seorang Sabaku Gaara, lelaki itu lelaki yang berdiri didepannya bahkan didepan orang semua undangan,mengatakan harapannya dan mencium seorang gadis berambut merah jambu.

"Sakura, maukah kau menjadi putri dalam hidupku," Gaara mengucapkannya dengan bersungguh-sungguh layaknya sang pangeran berumur 10 tahun yang sontak semua undangan bertepuk tangan dan bersorak gembira, namun tidak dengan gadis kecil yang memakai kostum badut, anak kecil itu bernama Hinata Hyuga yang berumur 6 tahun, anak seorang pengusaha dari Hiashi Hyuga yang tak lain adalah teman patner Sabaku Rei, ayah Gaara.

Sakura yang berpenampilan seperti Cinderela malam itu sungguh sangat cantik dan sangat cocok bersanding dengan Sabaku Gaara, Hinata yang terus memandangi kearah mereka tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya, bahkan membuat luntur _make-up_ badutnya "Gaara-kun aku juga menyukaimu," suara Hinata yang menciut yang berada di barisan terdepan undangan sontak membuat semua orang disana menoleh kearahnya, bahkan Hiashi yang juga datang atas undangan temannya yang sedang berbincang dengan Sabaku Reid an Karura juga menoleh kearah Hinata,

Dengan membungkukan kepalanya, hinata merutuki rasa hatinya, terkadang membuatnya pernah bertanya, apa itu cinta, apakah setiap wanita itu putri apakah setiap putri itu mendapatkan pangerannya. "Hikkhh..Hikkhh." dengan terjatuh membungkukan kedua kakinya Hinata menghapus riasan _Make-up_ nya, " _aku bukan seorang ratu yang bisa mendapatkan pangerannya, aku selalu kalah dengan Sakura-chan_ ," dengan mata yang memandang sayu kearah Gaara dan Sakura yang juga memandanginya.

" _Hinata,_ "

Hanya itulah yang Gaara ucapkan 15 tahun yang lalu, ketika dirinya berumur 10 tahun, seorang gadis kecil, berambut indigo dan bermata indah menangis karena kebodohannya. Disini dirumah ini semua itu terjadi setelah meninggalkan kota ini tepat setelah hari ulang tahunnya yangf ke 10 karena kesuksesan perusahaan Sabaku Rei di Amerika terpaksa membawa keluarganya meninggalakn Jepang untuk dalam kurtun waktu 20 tahun, dan kini diumurnya yang telah memasuki usia yang sangat dewasa dan matang dirinya kembali ke kota ini untuk meningkatkan cabang Sabaku Corp. yang telah sukses bersaing di dunia bisnis internasional.

Dan satuhal yang membuat Gaara terkejut mendapatkan gadis itu, gadis yang menangisi atas keluguan dirinya dimasa kanak-kanak berdiri didepannya, menundukan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan kedua bola matanya didalam poni rata yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu, baju seksi pelayan Sabaku dengan name tag Hinata Hyuga yang bertengger didadanya membuat Gaara bertanya apa yang telah terjadi 15 tahun ini.

"Hyuga," Gaara memanggil nama Hinata dengan suara datarnya, berdiri tegak dengan posisi seorang majikan didepan Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"Iya, Gaara- _sama,_ Hinata menjawab dengan masih sama menundukan wajahnya.

Itu membuat hati Gaara tersentak sedih, gadis yang dia kenal dengan kemanjaannya dan keluguannya yang selalu dijaga oleh bodyguard Hyuga yang memiliki derajat dikalangan berstatus tinggi kini hanyalah seorang maid yang bekerja di kediaman Sabaku, bahkan atas kematian ayah dan ibunya dalam kecelakaan perjalanan bisnis Gaara tidak pernah tau lagi kabar dari Hyuga Corp yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan keluarganya.

"Kau menjadi pelayan pribadiku sekarang," Gaara masih menunggu respon dari Gadis didepannya,

"Baik, Gaara-sama," Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat kearah Gaara, seketika sesuatu didalam hatinya yang telah lama terjadi kembali dirasakan olehnya.

"buka semua pakaian yang kau kenakan dan rebahkan dirimu diatas kasur itu," Gaara dngan tajam menatap Hinata yang membuat Hinata seketia menciut lalum menunjuk kasur besar yang berada di tengah kamar ini.

"Gaara-sama apa yang akan Gaara sama lakukan," Hinata sedikit ketakutan mendengar perintah majikannya.

"cepat lakukan atau kau ingin ku pecat," suara Gaara sontak membuat Hinata cemas dan takut,

Gadis itu dengan pelan buah kemeja putih yang menjadi pakaian maid Sabaku, Gaara dengan tajam masih menatap gerakan Hinata, baju kemeja itu jatuh kelantai yang menyisakan Bra dan Rok Hitam pendek yang Hinata pakai, lalu selanjutnya yang terlihat Rok itu jatuh kelantai yang hanya meninggalkan celana dan Braa merah maron Hinata yang sangat setara dengan rambut tuannya itu,

Gaara berjalan ke kursi sopa yang berada di sebelah kiri kamar, kursi itu sangat luas dan berwarna hitam, Gaara menduduki kursi itu lalu menatap kearah Hinata kembali, disana Hinata berdiri dngan tanpa sehelai benangpun, tubuh yang indah dan payudara yang sangat montok membuat Gaara sedikit terangsang, sesuatau yang berada di dalam sana berdiri dan mengeras, serasa ingin segera dimanjakan.

Hinata berjalan kearah kasur besar yang diperintahkan oeh Gaara, dengan hati-hati Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya disana, sesaat semua terdiam bahkan Hinata tidak berani untuk melihat kearah Gaara, mata hinata terus tertuju kelangit-langit kamar ini, itu berwarna putih membuatnya teringat akan hari itu dimana hari yang membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada Gaara.

"Tousan kita kan kemana," Hinata berada diatas pangkuan ayahnya di dalam mobil mewah yang sedang melaju, dikursi pengemudi san sopir Hyuga hari ini membawa mobil majikanna untuk sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaan,

"Kerumah Sabaku sayang, ayah selalu meninggalkanmu,disana kita akan liburan bersama keluarga Sabaku."

"Apa disana ada teman Tousan,?" Hinata sangat senang kalau di bawa ke tempat yang banyak anak untuk bermain, sebagai seorang putrid tunggal yang selalu menghabiskan waktu dirumah Hinata sangat merasakan kesepian.

"Yah, disana akan ada anak teman Tousan, kau bisa bermain bersamanya,"Ayah Hinata tersenyum sambil terus memeluk putri kecilnya.

"Gaara," Hinata tampa sadar mengucapkan nama lelaki yang dulu pernah dia sukai dan sekarang menjadi majikannya, dengan membuka perlahan matanya Hinata memberanikan diri melihat kearah Gaara yang tadi berada ditempatnya duduk,

"Kau mencari ku," Gaara yang mengetahui arah pandang Hinata yang mencari keberadaannya, Gaara baru saja keluar dari arah pintu kamar mandi dengan menggunakan piyama tidur dan berjalan mendekat kearah kasur yang ditempati Hinata.

Hinata sungguh merasa takut dan malu kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk menutupi payudara dan vaginanya yang tidak tertutup apapun.

"Lepaskan tanganmu," suara dingin Gaara menyadarkan Hinata kalau Gaara telah berdiri di tepian kasur di samping Hinata, kedua tangan Gaara mengusap lembut sebelah pipi Hinata, sontak membuat Hinata menatap kearah Gaara yang juga tenagah menatapnya.

"Gaara- _sama,_ Tanpa Hinata sadari suaranya keluar memanggil nama Gaara, pekikan kecil terdengar setelah Gaara menggendong tubuh toples Hinata, membuka kamar, dan menuruni tangga rumah, Gaara yang tengah memberi cuti kepada para pelayannya membuat rumah ini sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua,

Gaara terus melangkah membawa Hinata dalam diam menuju kolam air panas yang berada di salah satu ruangan yang besar di rumah itu, Gaara memasuki kolam itu dan mendudukan Hinata didalamnya, kemudian Gaara juga membuka piyamanya dan bergabung duduk disebelah Hinata,

Gaara masih terus menatap Hinata, dan menarik tangan Hinata agar duduk diatas pangkuanya, kedua tangan Gaara mulai meremas payudara Hinata, membuat erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Hinata, Gaara juga mulai menciumi bibir Hinata dengan lembut, membuat Hinata terbuai tanpa sadar erangan eranag yang lebih banayak keluar dari mulutnya, melihat Hinata yang mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya yang berada diatas pelukan Gaara membuat Gaara lebih berani menyentuh Vagina Hinata,

"Gaara-sama, akkkhh," kembali Hinata mengeluarkan pekikannya kala Gaara dengan kasar meremas dan menghisap kedua payudaranya,

"teruslah bergoyang-goyang dan jadilah pelayan yang baik." Kemudian Gaara membuka kaki Hinata menjadi mengengkang dengan cepat Gaara mengusap-usapkan ujung penisnya dibibir vagina Hinata.

"AkkHH.. akkhhh Gaara sama baik Gaara sama." Hinata dengan berani memeluk erat tubuh Gaara untuk memintak lebih.

"Cepat remas payudara mu sendiri,"

"Baik Gaara sama." Hinata meremas kuat payudaranya yang membuat Gaara langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan langsung memasukan penisnya kearah lubang Hinata.

"Akkkkkkkhhh." Pekikan manja dari Hinata membuat Gaara meremas kedua bokongnya , seketikam Hinata menggelinjang diatas kangkuan Gaara, melihat HInata begitu menikmati membuat Gaara lebih menekankan kedua kakinya kearah Tubuh Hinata.

"Akkhhh, Gaara sama sentuh aku, akkhhh."

.pop dengan hujanan keras Gaara menandai Hinata malam itu ditempat favoritnya.

Keeasokan harinya

"eghhhkk,"Hinata mengerang lemas terbangun dari tidurnya. Ini sudah menunjukan jam 10 pagi seingatnya kemarin malam Gaara mengajaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukan olehnya, hal itu sontak membuatnya senang seseorang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta selama ini, aghhtt tiba-tiba badannya sungguh sakit untuk digerakan, tapi sesuatu di ujung sana membuat Hinata untuk harus bergerak mengambilnya di ujung sana diatas meja selembar kertas dan juga pena yang juga terletak rapi diatasnya.

 _ **Hinata…**_

 _ **Aku tidak tau untuk menceritakannya kepadamu, aku sungguh tidak pernah tau apa yang telah terjadi kepadamu dalam 15 tahun terakhir ini, kau dan aku telah jauh berbeda, tapi sesuatu membuatku selalu bertanya-tanya, aku memulai semua ini sebagai anak lelaki yang sangat bodoh yang telah membiarkanmu mencintai lelaki yang tidak pernah melihatmu dalam hidupnya, kau datang dengan perasaanmu dan aku bertemu de3nganmu juga dengan perasaanku yang telah bersamanya,**_

 _ **Sesuatu membuatku menuju jepang kemabali, menjemput kepingan dimasa laluku, tapi aku tak pernah sadar jika itu kepingan yang harus aku tinggalkan, aku juga tidfak tau harus mengatakannya kepadamu tapi kau harus tau, hari ini aku akan meninggalkan jepang untuk selam-lamanya karena besok aku akan menikahi Haruno Sakura, putrid yang dulu dengan bodohnya membuatmu menangis tapi ini bukanlah sesuatu yang lucu, aku dapat meninggalkanmu dengan bahagia, kau dan rumah itu adfalah pemberian terakhirku untuk mu, jagalah dirimu, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi**_

 _ **Hyuga Hinata Gadisku didalam potongan yang lain….**_

 **End**

 **Terima kasih untuk para pembaca, semoga kalian semua menikmatinya, ini Fancfic buatan temanku, dia sangat ingin aku mempublish nya karna aku sungguh tidak berpengalaman damal hal Mature, tapi aku memperingati keras untuk anak-anak yang berumur dibawah 18 tahun untuktidak membaca fanc ini, atas partisipasi teman-teman semua saya ucapkan terima kasih,**

 **Mohon reviewnya yah…**


End file.
